Lips Of An Angel
by Mykala Klossovsky
Summary: Eric and Sookie... And Alcide? Just an idea, you all know the song. Sookie wants to be with Eric, even if it means hurting Alcide in the process. Rated M for smut. Some Book, some TV, this is my own world with them in it.


**Bla bla Charlaine Harris bla.**

**They all belong to her, I just like to get them naked now and again.**

* * *

><p>He kissed her goodnight, and she watched as her fiancé climbed the stairs to their bedroom. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night because of the full moon run and was dead tired, so it wasn't any use to follow him up, and she was rather enjoying her book. They had settled into a comfortable life, ordinary. Well, as ordinary as you can get when you're dating a werewolf. Still she cared about him and it was mostly normal.<p>

She had to leave everything behind and start over. Her life wasn't good for her anymore, even if it meant leaving the only man she ever loved. She regretted it more often than not but kept telling herself that the right choice was made. Alcide loved her, and their life was a good one. He was passionate, romantic and honest, and oh my god that chest was as amazing, as was the rest of him. Logically they were the perfect match.

The cell phone rang, breaking her concentration, she placed her book face down on the arm of the couch and moved to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked, wondering who would possibly call this time of night.

"Sookie." Her breath caught in her throat, she would know that voice anywhere.

"Eric… Honey why are you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now."

"I'm… I'm sorry Sookie. I needed to hear your voice." He said. Was he crying?

"Eric, why are you crying? Is everything okay? I have to whisper, I can't be too loud because Alcide's in the next room."

"I just heard about your engagement, I… Are you happy Sookie?" He sounded like the only thing he wanted to hear in the world was that she was miserable, miserable without him. Sometimes to herself she had to admit that she was.

"I think so, Eric. Just… sometimes I wish he was you. I guess I never really moved on."

"I can't Sookie." His words were almost a whisper, she could sense the sadness in him and it hurt her deeply.

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, I've missed that, it sounds so sweet." She closed her eyes, trying to block the tears that were threatening to spill down her face.

"I would say only your name for the rest of my existence if I thought that it would bring you back into my arms."

"I'm getting married Eric, my life is with Alcide now."

"Your life is with me, you know it is. I have walked this earth so long because I was waiting for you. Sookie, please…"

"I think about you all the time, you make it hard to stay faithful to Alcide, and I struggle every day. He knows, and I can tell that it hurts him that even though I care about him, I'm still…." She took a deep breath trying to steady herself. She couldn't say the words she so longed for him to hear. It would tear him apart, and it would destroy the world she'd strived to hard to build here for herself since she left Bon Temps.

"Sookie, will you meet me tonight? Please?"

"I can't do that Eric, I…"

"Please Sookie. I'm begging you, just meet me this once and I will leave you alone if that's your wish. You can marry Alcide, live a normal human life, and all I ask in exchange for my absence is that you remember that it's only you that I have loved in over one thousand years."

She took a deep breath, glancing toward the stairs and hoping that Alcide was fast asleep. "Where?"

"The park, by the waterfall. I'm here, waiting. You will come?" Hope crept into his voice and it nearly broke her heart.

"Yes."

Sookie hung up, praying that Alcide hadn't overheard the conversation. It wasn't right to do this to him, but it also wasn't right to commit to a life with him when her heart still belonged to another man. She slipped her shoes on before she could lose her resolve and snuck out of the house, grabbing her car keys on the way.

The park wasn't far but the waterfall was a short hike from the parking lot. When she arrived, she saw him sitting on a rock, staring at the water as it crashed down. He knew she was there of course but he stayed still, waiting for her to approach. No doubt he could hear her heart crashing in her chest, and she loved that he gave her a moment to collect her thoughts instead of bombarding her with his.

"Hello, Eric." She stepped off the trail into the clearing and started to walk towards him. Her advance was stopped short when he stood and turned to her. Blood tears streaked down his face, she had never seen him look so defeated. He started to speak and nothing came out, he just stared at her, silently begging her not to do this to him.

"Sookie…" He held his arms out to her, pleading with her to come to him and when she raced into them he folded her in his embrace and ran his fingers softly through her hair. "I dream about you Sookie, every time I close my eyes for the day there you are."

"I've dreamt of you too. I'm so confused Eric. I… . I was so scared…"

He caressed her hair, taking deep unnecessary breaths to inhale the scent that has been haunting his every waking hour.

"My world is no place for you Sookie. You're too good. I tried to think of everything I could to win you back. When I realized that I was trying to bring you into my world, asking you to adapt to my life… I realized my biggest mistake, and my biggest wish."

"Sookie, I want to start a new life with you. We have a house far from here that we can live in. Very few will know us there. Just come with me. Please… I can't go on without you by my side."

He tilted her face to his and lightly brushed his lips against hers, deepening the kiss when she responded. "Gods, Sookie, you have the lips of an angel. I never want to say goodbye to you again, I love you so much. Please say you'll come with me."

She closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest, his hand traced lazy circles on her back as he held her tight against him. His arms encased her so perfectly, their bodies molded together as if they were one and he was here, telling her that he would give up everything he's ever known just for her. Could she really marry Alcide and spend the rest of her life knowing she had made a mistake?

Alcide was everything a man should be. Handsome and strong, funny and charming. He was as amazing in bed as he was out of it and he truly loved her, she could see it every time he looked at her. Only one other man had ever looked at her before and it was his longing looks she had returned, not Alcides. Eric Northman is everything Alcide is and so much more. When Alcide touches her it's passionate and loving, but Eric… Just a simple innocent touch is enough to send sparks through her body.

She shook her head slowly, the tears that threatened her since she heard him speak her name finally spilling down her cheeks. "I can't…" Her uncontrollable sobs interrupted her, and she took a deep breath trying to steady herself. "I can't marry him. Every time he touches me I wish it was you. I've tried so hard to forget about you." She sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

"Come with me, Sookie. Leave with me tonight. I pledge myself to you, I will do everything in my power to make your life with me happy. Choose me."

She closed her eyes again, she had thought long and hard about what would happen if she ever saw her Viking again. She knew what she had to do, who she had to become if she wanted to give all her love to the man standing before her. He was offering her a life she had dreamed about. One she had tasted in the precious little time when he had lived with her, but she had come to realize how unfair it was of her to ask that of him. Sookie gave him the only answer she could, the only answer that didn't betray her heart. "I do.", she said breathlessly and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

Eric lifted her, cradling her legs in his arms and carried her into the forest, laying her down in a bed of wildflowers. He pulled his shirt off as he sunk to the ground by her side, letting his fingers trail slowly up her arm. She shivered under his touch, her hands moving clumsily to unzip his pants, they were shaking so badly that he placed his hand over hers and helped her. He pushed them off and raised her top, pulling it over her head. She lifted her skirt and he hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and slowly drug them down her thighs, pulling them free from her legs and tossing them aside.

She lay before him, his Goddess, wearing only her bra with her skirt pushed up around her hips. He rolled onto her, positioning himself between her thighs and gazing down at her. "Every day away from you has been agony. Every day I have tried to dream of ways to get you to return to my arms. I wouldn't have been able to go on if I thought I had lost you forever. Godric saved me that night so long ago Sookie, so I could wait for you."

She pulled his head down, kissing him with all the pent up passion she had saved since they were last together. Her legs wrapping around him and pushing his hips toward hers. He entered her, burying himself slowly to the hilt and holding still, letting her body remember, letting her remember everything they have shared. She gasped into his mouth and threw her head back, moaning his name in the most beautiful way. When her hips began to move, he began to thrust softly, making love to her the way she deserved to be made love to for eternity.

She lay quietly in his arms after. He kissed her face, kissed her head, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed that, anything that he could get his lips on. His eyes fell on the ring, Alcides ring, still securely on her finger. "I want to be the one waiting for you as you walk down the isle."

"Take me home Eric. I will talk to Alcide tomorrow."

"I believe he may already know Sookie, he's a were."

"He's always known… But I owe him that much."

Eric nodded, standing and dressing himself quickly. He pulled Sookie to her feet and helped her put her top back on, gently freeing her hair from the collar and letting his fingers brush against her neck. He picked up her panties and put them in his pocket then scooped her into his arms and headed toward the parking lot, cradling her close against his chest. "Your keys?"

"I left them in the car." He nodded and opened the passenger door, placing her gently inside. His speed allowed him to appear almost instantly in the drivers seat and after adjusting it to accommodate his legs, he started the car and drove towards his home. Her hand found his in the dashboard light and he gripped it tightly. He knew how much pain this was causing her, and also how much joy she felt at their reunion. He would not belittle Alcide to her, or try to tarnish her view of him because no matter how Eric felt about the were personally, he had taken good care of Sookie and he did truly love her.

Eric pulled into his garage and had Sookie out of the car and back in his arms in a flash. She laughed slightly, a weary laugh that was the result of too many emotions coming to the surface all at once. "It seems I have to readjust to vampire speed."

"I'm sorry Baby, I didn't think, I just wanted you close again." His hand brushed the hair out of her face and he cradled her against him.

"Baby?" She smiled, gazing up into his face. "I never thought I would hear you call me baby…"

"There are a thousand things I have never found the courage to say to you Sookie, I won't make that mistake again." He picked her up, carrying her inside the house as the garage door rumbled closed behind them. He carried her down the hall and into the large bathroom that looked like it had been grown instead of manufactured. The walls were covered in walnut tiles that pieced together intricately like a giant mosaic. The stark white ceramic tile of the floor contrasted beautifully with the dark walls, and the sink with it's marble countertops and clear bowls made the room look like something she would see in a magazine. In the center of the room, the big round tub was surrounded by stunning foliage and breezy curtains that fell from a ring suspended over it's center and draped carelessly across it's edges.

Eric sat her on her feet, never letting go of her as he began to fill the tub. He asked her to adjust the temperature to one that would suit her since it was hard for him to tell if it was too hot, and he made a mental note of the position of the knobs so that he could prepare them for her in the future. He added some oil to the water that smelled of rich vanilla and slowly undressed her, caressing every inch of skin as it was exposed.

He carefully lowered her down into the bath and turned off the stream. Kneeling beside the tub and gazing at her as the comfortable silence in the room continued. He knew she was lost deep in her thoughts about what she knew this would do to Alcide. Part of him couldn't help feeling sorry for the man because he himself had gone through this once when Sookie left him. He would let her process things in her own way, let her handle things her way. He would wait for her come to terms with the pain she's caused, and the life she wants before asking her the question that's been burning a hole through his brain since the moment he laid eyes on her that first night in Fangtasia.

"Relax Sookie, let the water warm you and soothe you. I will return in a moment, I need to contact Pam and have her arrange for the things that you will need. Is there anything special that I can have her get for you Darling?" His hand stroked her hair back away from her face, loving touches that she had missed more than she would miss breathing had it been taken from her.

Sookie just shook her head. She knew that her life would now be filled with instant gratification. She knew that by dawn the closet in Eric's bedroom would be filled with everything from designer shoes to gowns and jeans and anything else she could possibly ever ooh and ah over. She knew that within a week, the old Honda that she loved as much as she hated would be replaced with a shiny new model that was better on gas and safer should she meet with an accident. She knew that he had meant what he said when he told her he would give everything up to live a more normal life with her. Maybe she shouldn't ask him to give up anything, maybe she should try again to adapt herself to his world. It's something she had thought about since the day she walked out of his life.

Eric returned with a triumphant look on his face. "Pamela will take care of everything love, don't worry, you will have everything you need here for the next few days until I get everything settled."

"Where is your house Eric, the one that you told me we could live in?"

"We have a few, so you have several options. We own a large home in Belize, a half hours drive west of the city, in the Cayo district. Being there Sookie is like stepping into a dream. We own a villa in Morocco that I know you would adore, and one in Costa Rica."

"We?"

"Yes, 'We.' your name is already on the deed to all three. I purchased them after my memories returned to me… after the time we shared in your home. I wanted them to be a surprise, so we could vacation any time you wanted. And I wanted them to be yours should anything ever happen to me."

She closed her eyes, trying to absorb his words. He must have undressed because she felt him sliding down into the water and she opened her eyes as he pulled her to him. The tub was so large that it fit them both comfortably with plenty of room to maneuver around and she found herself laying against his chest, her breast pushed firmly against him as he held her lovingly.

"Pam is setting up a meeting with the king as well. I wish to pass area 5 into her capable hands, as well as sign my interests in Fangtasia over to her. I have taught her well and she will be remarkable. Within a weeks time Sookie, we will be able to start our new life.

"This is a very big step for you, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Sookie, I have always been proud of my success. I have never aspired to be King but that does not mean that I couldn't be. When you walked out of my life I felt something that no woman, mortal or otherwise, has ever made me feel. Everything I have is meaningless if you do not love me, if I can't have you in my life.

"Eric, what if I told you that I have changed my mind." He frowned, her words slicing him to the quick. "What if I told you that I wanted to be with you forever? That I wanted to… change."

Eric ripped her from his chest, holding her at arms length to stare at her, searching her face for any sign that she was playing a cruel joke on him. He was met with only sincerity and the confusion he felt was etched clearly on his face. He pulled her back against him, remembering how adamantly she had stood her ground about being turned in the past, and clutching her like she would try to escape at any moment. "Sookie, what are you saying?"

"I never want to leave you again, by choice or by death."

"Think of what you are saying! Do not toy with me Sookie, not about this."

She shook her head and pulled back to look at him. "I know what you are Eric, and I know what I will become. There's no going back for you, no becoming human again. There is only me going forward, forward in a way that ensures that I will not grow old and die before your eyes. I want you to see me Eric, always as I am. I don't want you to remember me as something frail, hooked to machines as you await my last breath. I have thought about this every day since I ran from you and your life. What I would do if I were ever faced with you again. I know now what it is that I want."

"When you are ready we will call Pam."

"Pam? But Eric… Why?"

"So you can become her child." Sookie started to protest and he put his finger over her lips. "The relationship between Maker and Child is not a relationship I want to have with you Sookie. I don't want to be your Master. I don't want you tied to me as such for forever, never knowing if you are staying by my side because of the bond. I don't want to be able to command things of you. If Pam is willing, she will bring you over, and she will release you and give you your freedom. You will always be tied to her but you will not belong to her. You will be able to stay with me because you want to stay with me, not because I will it"

Sookie contemplated his words, seeing the wisdom in them and knew it was the best way, even if she was disappointed that it wouldn't be Eric turning her. "Think it over, Sookie. I know you have thought about it, but I want you to think it over again now that you are back at my side. You would be an excellent vampire because you are quick witted and smart, but there is the bloodlust that you would have to deal with. I can teach you to drink without killing, taste without bringing harm, but will even that little bit be too much for you?"

"Call Pam back and tell her to cancel the meeting with your King. We will give it a week to see how things progress, and then make a decision. Together." The tone of her words left no room for argument, so Eric simply just nodded his head to her and pushed her gently away to leave and make the call to Pam.

As Eric left the room, She sighed to herself, knowing that her life was about to change, that she was about to hurt people that didn't deserve it, and that there was no other way for her to be happy. For the first time in her life, Sookie Stackhouse knew exactly what she wanted, and where she belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>okay... I was listening to the radio and this song came on and it made me wonder how Sookie would handle the situation. I'm sure this songs been used in fic before but I just had to play with it a bit. This story did not get the interest I had hoped for and I'm sorry to say I won't be writing another chapter. Thank you all for the kind words in your reviews. Look for my other stories =)<strong>


End file.
